Revenge of a Best Friend
by MovieVillain
Summary: An OC is getting revenge against Will and her mother, Susan, for the loss of his best friend. Can they figure it out who that is before he kills them?
1. Chapter 1

Fadden Hills, a small town where Will Vandom was once raised to be, has a perfectly normal day for everyone. Well, not everyone.

In her home, Kadma is reading a book when she hears a knock.

"Huh?" she drops her book to the chair and opens the door to see a sinister figure in front of her.

"Kadma..." said the figure.

"Who are you?!" she asked grumpily.

The figure smirks as he shows himself from the dark as he is a handsome man wearing a black business suit with his coat being open that is. To top it off, he pulls out a pistol in front of her. Pointing it to her chest, he pulls the trigger, sending the bullet to her chest. Kadma drops to the floor in pain as her pet bird, Cheepee, chirps in shock. Noticing this, the man pulls the trigger on the animal, killing it as well.

"What the...?" Kadma struggles from her injury. "Why did you shot me?"

"Because you are one of the people responsible for the loss of my best friend," the man looked at her with contempt on his face.

"What?!" the woman can't believe what she just heard. "And who is your best friend?"

"You don't know? Well, I'll give you picture and you'll know who am I talking about."

The man pulls out a photograph from his coat and shows it to Kadma. As she takes a look at it, she is shock to have discovered on who that person he is talking about.

"Now you know whom am I talking about, Kadma," he points his gun at her head. "Not only it's your fault, but also Will and her mother, Susan."

"I know you're angry at us for taking your best friend, but getting revenge on us won't bring him back!" Kadma yelled.

"What the heck do you know about it?! You never had a best friend in you entire life!" the man shouted back and the woman goes in silence for this moment. "You don't understand. Now, die!"

He pulls the trigger and the bullet went past Kadma, killing her once and for all. His revenge is partly fulfilled. Looking up in the sky as he left the house, he has one thought in his mind.

_Will, Susan, enjoy your life while it lasted. I will have my revenge on you two for taking away my best friend from me._

And he knows where they are: Heatherfield.


	2. Chapter 2

A day later.

In Heatherfield, there lived five magical girls protecting the city: Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. Together, they are W.I.T.C.H. As they left the school on this Friday afternoon, it is going to be exciting for them.

"Woohoo! It's Friday! We can do whatever we want!" Will is in for an excitement.

"Yeah, we rock!" Irma exclaimed, while the others roll their eyes off her.

"So, what are you going to do, Will?" Cornelia asked the question.

"Well, I got to get home first before I do anything," was the reply.

"In that case, have a good activity for this Friday!" Taranee exclaimed in happiness.

"Same here!" Hay Lin also exclaimed as the others went to their separate ways of doing their own activities for the day.

As Will happily walks on her own, she doesn't even realize that the man who killed Kadma has been watching this moment coming by. He is looking forward for revenge.

_I swear, Will, you and your mother are going to pay for losing my best friend. You both are my primary targets and your friends are my secondary targets. First, I will make you all suffer by taking away what you hold most dearly, then I will kill you both. That's a promise,_ he thought with bitterness in his heart as he is about to make his next move.

He heads to the courthouse to see where Taranee's mother, Judge Theresa Cook, is holding another case.

"Case dismiss!" she exclaimed and went into the backroom where the man just went by. "Do you mind? You're not supposed to be in here!"

"Oh, I don't mind, Judge Cook. Just having an appointment."

"Then you can wait in my office," she grabs the man by his shoulder, but he suddenly slaps her hand off him, much to her surprise.

"Not the kind of appointment I have in mind," he smirked and went closer to her. "Tell me, do you remember the case when a man and his ex-wife fight over the custody of their shared daughter?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Theresa grabs him by the front of his coat, but he escapes this and throttles her while pinning her to a wall.

"But you do. Are you in contact with your defendant, Susan Vandom-Collins?"

"I... uh," the judge tries to be in denial of this kind of event. Knowing this about her, the man punches her down to the ground and started kicking her to the ground. He continuously do this until she can't take it anymore and decided to tell the truth. "Okay, okay, enough! You win! It's true! I was in contact with Susan before entering the court!"

"All I needed to hear," the man is happy to hear the statement and opens the door to reveal a bunch of police officers are there and they're angry at the judge. He pulls out something from his pocket; it's a wire and that the conversation has entirely been recorded.

"You're under arrest, Judge Cook, for being in contact with your defendant, Susan Vandom-Collins, in this case," Bob strictly stated as the police officers put the handcuffs on her. "Take her!"

"Wait, you can't do this! Don't you know who I am?!" Theresa yelled as she is being dragged away with the man who planned this looking at her with scorn.

* * *

Leaving the courtroom, he focuses on a secondary target and that is Cornelia. The man followed her through her home and gets an idea on how to pull a scheme against her. Looking at his coat, he takes a spray of laughing gas and knocks on the door.

"Hello?" Cornelia answers the door and the man sprays the gas onto her. "What is this?!"

She started to have fits of laughter as the gas started to take effect on her. It is so strong that even her magic powers can't stop it. She must be in big trouble. Next, the man puts her in a bag and throws her into a garbage can with her still laughing.

"Don't worry, it will wear off," he muttered as he left.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Simultech Industries, Will's mother, Susan, is doing a presentation on a pie on how to improve the company.

"As you can see, we can find improvements if we can give a 20% budget cut."

The employees clapped their hands on her. However, trouble looms as two employees come butting in the presentation.

"Um, Susan?" the man with the blue suit said.

"What do you want, Levin?" she is in curiosity. "I'm in the middle of my presentation."

"In my office now, Susan!" his look is really getting angry.

"But I was just getting into the ending!"

"As of now, you're suspended from working, pending on your review," Levin stated.

Susan could not believe the words coming out of his mouth. She will be suspended for work.

"What are you talking about?"

"You heard him, Susan. Go to his office and face the music," an employee stated.

She has followed the orders and went straight to Levin Bishop's office. Levin and an employee followed as well and the former takes a seat to his desk while Susan stands to the floor.

"Levin, what's going here?"

"You're suspended, Susan. Hand over your I.D," was the reply.

"What _is_ going on here?" the woman demanded to know what the trouble on her is about.

"Some guy is charging you for the loss of his best friend and you are charged with suspension for a month as punishment."

"I don't understand! Just who in the right mind would charge me for this?!" Susan asserted herself to the man.

"He didn't say anything, but he said that you are the cause of his troubles," the employee that Levin is with stated. "Anyway, you're just lucky you're not going to jail for this. You could have been rotting in there for the rest of your life."

"Simultech doesn't tolerate this kind of bad publicity, Susan," Levin said in anger.

"But... but..." the woman tries to say anything, but can't.

"No more buts, Susan. You are suspended and that's final. Now, hand over your I.D. and keep your head down about this."

After her days of working well with the company, she received her first punishment. No other options, she pulls out her I.D. from her coat and puts it on Levin's desk.

"Just what were you thinking?" the man is in anger as she left the office.

Susan has lost her work place while carrying all her stuff in a box and heading to her car.

_Just what kind of monster would do this to me?_ she thought in sadness while starting the car and leaving the company.

The same man who got Theresa and Cornelia into trouble is happy in seeing this moment. After all, he has to humiliate her and Will first before killing them.


End file.
